camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Celebrity Models
'Issue' So some users have been using celebrities for models (including myself), I would like to suggest that when we get more users we remove our celebrity models for new ones, I can help you with finding new ones if needed. Please vote yes or no on this subject. For This Rule (4 votes) # #I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC) # #Have a heart that never hardens, and a temper that never tires, and a touch that never hurts (talk) 21:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) #I live on an island, I am ugly, I have no friends and I will never find love (talk) 20:39, February 1, 2013 (UTC) # Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 22:01, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Against This Rule (0 votes) # 'Voting For If You're Camper Is To Famous' If you are unsure if your camper is to famous, you may put it up for vote and the current admins, chat-mods, b-crats, rollbacks and level 5 up will vote apon it. Also do not vote for you own model to be able to stay. Ask any level 5 and admins/chat mods/b-crats to vote Please just use the four ~'s as signatures take up way to much room. Comments About These Models Broedy Fumby Mason Kent Suzie Berkly Skylar Oakson Blaire Jett Alexandria Brooks Victoria Vega Shelby Josh Brich In my opinion he is way to famous as he is in the Twilight series. I agreeI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 23:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Not only is he famous for being in Twilight, he is also in other movies such as Abduction which was blockbuster seller. And he is was also in my all time favourite movie, Sharkboy and Lavagirl. When Lautner was in that movie, he was doing some sort of Karate. Justine Blake She is in Pretty Little Liars, which in Canada is a pretty big show. And in America. She also had a camo role in a couple episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place. And a voice role in Tinkerbell. And she was Sherrie in Scream 4, Becca Sommers in Bionic Woman, and Rose Barker in Privliaged. She is also known for her singing. Sydney Jackson She was in The Secret Circle, which used to be a big show. Jennifer May Lily Rose Jackson Alima Selena Noble She is in the Big Band Theory, which is a big show here in America. It's also MASSIVE world wide. And she's been in 8 Simple Rules, Bratz and Charmed. Sentiment is a chemical defect found in the losing side. - Sherlock Holmes, A Scandal in Belgravia 18:08, February 12, 2013 (UTC) This one just shouldn't be put up for vote, she is WORLD WIDE known. I wanted to make sure everyone understood and are agreeing. Sadly, I don't watch the Big Band Theory, but I've heard of it. So, I was just making sure. Better safe than sorry, ya know? Gallery If you have heard the name but can not remember the face please place a photo below. Broedy 5.jpg|Broedy Fumby- Freddie Stroma Mason 5.jpg|Mason Kent- Max Schneider Suzie 6.jpg|Suzie Berkly- Lulu Antariska Skylar 6.jpg|Skylar Oakson- Ciara Bravo Blaire.jpg|Blaire Jett- G. Hennelius Alexandria 6.jpg|Alexandria Brooks- Candice Accola Victoria 5.jpg|Victoria Vega- Crystal Reed Shelby12.jpg|Shelby- Stephanie Scott Josh.jpg|Josh Brich- Taylor Lautner Justine.jpg|Justine Blake- Lucy Hale Sydney4.jpg|Sydney Jackson- Brit Robertson Jennifer.jpg|Jennifer May- Lauren Conrad Lily Rose2.jpg|Lily Rose Jackson- Claire Holt Alima8.jpg|Alima- Pheobe Tonkin